Still There For Me
by AsIAmBeYourself
Summary: Jake came back after not contacting Miley at all. Will she forgive him? Jiley. songfic to still there for me by Corbin Bleu.


a/n: This is just a random songfic and not to mention my fisrt one. So enjoy!! Please review.

* * *

It was the day Jake returned from Romania. He missed Miley so much yet he never called, wrote a letter, or anything while there. She was beginning to lose hope in him. 

_Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you_

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

Miley was at school talking to Lilly. "OH MY GOD," Lilly practically shouts.

"What?" Miley turned around to look at what Lilly was staring at. "Oh no; this can't be happening." Jake walks over to the two friends.

"Hey Miley," he said in his sweet-non-egotistical voice. Instead of replying she just ran away. "What did I do?" he asked Lilly

"Nothing, you didn't _do _anything. No calls, e-mails, nothing," she said coldly.

"Lilly listen, I can explain."

"Well? I'm waiting."

_Think…think, what can I say? No time? No, too predictable. What, what can I say? _Jake thought. "Ok I can't, but hear me out. I missed Miley more than anything. I could lie and say there was no time, but I won't cause it's not true."

"If you really did miss her than you would've found a way to contact her; even for just a minute. You really crushed her Jake." Lilly turned around and sped off to find Miley.

_Damn it Jake; you really messed up. Lilly is right, I should've found a way to contact her. What can I do to make it up to her? _He thought.

Every time Jake would try to talk to Miley, he found that she was avoiding him. The end of the day came by all too quickly for Jake, _not enough time to try to get Miley to talk to me,_ he thought angrily as he climbed into his limo. He pulled out his I-pod and turned it on. The first song that came on was _"Still There for Me" _by Corbin Bleu. The closer he listened to the lyrics the more he thought about how the song related to his situation with Miley.

_Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me_

_That's it! I know what to do,_ he thought. The rest of the week went by and Jake didn't even bother trying to talk to Miley. He was busy coming up with his plan. If anything, Jake was also avoiding Miley cause he knew that if he got anywhere near her he would try and talk to her.

"Boy, I thought this week would've been so hard for me, but it wasn't." Miley said to Lilly as they were walking home that Friday.

"I know; it was almost as if he was avoiding you too. He must have really got that he hurt you."

"Maybe… Do you think it would be smart of me if…I-I said I still liked him?" Miley said turning serious all of a sudden.

"I don't know." The two arrived at Miley's house and walked upstairs to Miley's room.

Jackson was downstairs sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. He came upon a talk show in which Jake was on. He was currently in the midst of singing a song. "MILEY, GET DOWN HERE. YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS." Jackson yelled.

The girls gave each other a confused look and hurried down the steps.

_"Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride_

_Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah_

_Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)_

_Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me"_

They got downstairs just as the first chorus ended. They sat in fascination as Jake finished singing. Surprisingly Jake had a good voice. _"Well that was Jake Ryan singing "still there for me" by Corbin Bleu," said the talk show host. "This is the first time we have heard you sing Jake. It was sung with a lot of emotion. Can you explain why you sung it and why you picked that song?"_

_"Well as you all know I recently got back from filming in Romania and there was this girl at my school. I really blew things with her. I know this will sound bad, but I never contacted her at all during those 4 months. But this song pretty much represented everything that was happening with us. If she is watching right now then this is my apology to her. I messed things up, but I just want everything to get better," he said._

The girls sat wide-eyed staring at the television. "Oh. My. Gosh. Miley that was totally about you!!" Lilly screeched.

"There you have it. If this girl is watching she better except that apology. So Jake-" Miley turned off the TV. "Miley? I guess it is smart of you to still like him; he obviously still cares about you," Lilly stated.

Saturday came and Miley was still in a daze. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door only to see Jake. "Look Miley I-"

"Jake you don't need to say anything. I saw the show yesterday and I-" Miley was cut off by Jake softly pressing his lips up against hers. They slowly parted. "And I still care about you."

"So can I take that as apology accepted?" he asked.

"Of course you can." She simply stated.

* * *

a/n: Hope you liked it and you can review and tell me so. 


End file.
